Ponyville's Pirate
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a man who always wanted to be a pirate was sent to Equestria a while back... is now about to complete his dream of becoming a pirate... but not just any pirate... Ponyville's Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Coming to Equestria against my own free will at first wasn't a very good thing. I am a person who loved the ages of when pirates were everywhere and even dreamed of being a pirate as a kid. But now since I'm 21 I had given up the dream until a storm tipped my boat over on a fishing trip I was on and I ended up here in Equestria. After Meeting Celestia and Luna my dream came back as I was told that I was lucky to be found. The Equestrians only had a single ship to haul around merchandise and they couldn't weaponize it since they are a peaceful race and since pirates are extremely common they didn't know what to do.

So I gave them an offer. Allow me to train a crew and tell them how to build the weapons and we would help out.

They denied it...

until they lost said ship to pirates and they hesitantly accepted the help. I was in Manehatten watching them build a large Galleon from my world as I smiled. 100 cannons were being made and the princesses were looking for ponies who wish to join me on the sea. Ponies lost their unique abilities on the open waters for a unknown reason. They lost their strength, flight, and magic whenever they were over open water not counting lakes or rivers. It would be a month until the ship was ready enough to be practiced on but I could still teach the new crew commands. "Mr. Mercer." a guard asked as he approached.

"yes?" I asked not looking away from the ship.

"the princesses request your return to Canterlot. Your... crew... as been assembled." I gave a toothy grin that made him flinch a little. Those that knew me were still afraid of me since I eat meat. "the weapons schematics you have given are proving to be troublesome at the moment."

"no matter. Its the crew that makes a ship famous." I stated.

A day later I was walking through Canterlot halls with princess Celestia next to me. "i really do hope you know what your doing." she muttered.

"most of the time? Nope. At this moment? Yep." she looked at me with uncertainty. "Celestia I think I know what I'm doing. You need the resources the other kingdoms give you to carry on your everyday life. If I fail no harm or foul."

"there will indeed be harm!" she stated strictly as we stopped and I looked at her surprised. "if you fail it would mean I would lose a good number of my subjects! I would be at fault for allowing it to happen!" she yelled at me. "i will not lose my subjects on a matter that will risk their lives without knowing that you are sure that they will survive." I stared at her with a frown on my face. "i will not risk my subjects if you are unsure."

"Celestia all plans don't survive first contact with the enemy. Regardless of how good you are you need experience to truly make them survive." I told her.

"very well. We have arrived. We stood on a balcony as I could see at least 200 ponies all in golden armor with a few in night guard armor. "they have all chosen to risk their lives for this even if I don't agree with it."

"i will do my best princess." she looks at me with a hesitant look.

"i hope I can Jack..." she says as she walks away. Looking out over the ponies I began to think on how I would approach this before deciding on just being myself.

"hello everyone!" they all stopped talking as they looked at me. "you have all volunteered to do what I like to call the Pirate Program. I will tell you now." I put a small frown on my face. "we will be going into battles often. We will be attacked... and we will have to kill." some of them began to look unsure of themselves. "which is why I will be preparing you all for what is to come. You will be taught voice commands that either I or the First Mate will yell out. By the end of this I will choose the ranks some of you will have. Any questions?"

a female guard raised her hoof. "do we have to kill?" she asked.

"while no... it will be easier and quicker to do so to end the battle. We will be fighting as average ponies on the open waters so you all will have just about none of your unique characteristics to your races. Anything else?" none of them raised a hoof as I gave a menacing grin. "good. The first shout I will give out will be one that will most likely be given out commonly. Brace!" I yelled. "when its yelled you are to prepare for impact and make it hard to be hit by flying cannonballs." they looked confused.

It was going to be a very long day... I could just see it.

Several hours later they were finally getting down with all the voice commands I was giving. "Brace!" they all ducked. "Prepare to Board!" bladed weapons were pulled from their holsters thankfully without magic this time. "good job everyone! See you all tomorrow!" as I walked away I soon walked into Celestia. "they are good so far but they will have a better chance once the weapons I gave you are done."

"I hope you are right. Twilight sent me a letter asking how you were doing. I replied saying that you were happy with what you were doing." Twilight was one of the few princesses that I actually liked. Considering Cadence though me to be a Barbarian and so willing to kill. Luna was neutral and so was Celestia on some days. After meeting her she became one of my first friends in Equestria. Rainbow Dash becoming my second while the other four were neutral, well besides pinkie pie as everyone is her friends just about.

"thank you Celestia. I owe you one."

"just please make sure they all come back alive please." she pleaded as she walked away. I turned my head and looked out the window as I began to think. I guess its almost time to show the world... why I will be called Ponyville's Pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months I spent in Canterlot training the crew in voice commands and teaching them how to fire the cannons properly... although more then once did a cannon blow up on us but new ones were already being made as a just in case. Rainbow Dash came over and visited at least once a week. Although the last time she left was when we were talking about our futures and she left with a massive blush on her face. I don't want to assume but I believe she was thinking of a hot stallion she found as I talked about my hopes for the future.

The ship was also done and I even checked it over a few times before I began to teach the crew about how to properly move about the ship while at sea. I found it really funny watching them attempt to do things without their wings and magic. Made me wish I had a camera.

But now it was time to actually set sail to get them used to the waving of the ship on the ocean. To be honest I was slightly afraid but who wouldn't be on a ship full of peop-ponies. Who didn't know how to sail a ship until recently. "alright! Everypony ready?!" I heard a loud yell of confirmation as I gave a small smirk. "weigh anchor!" I watched two Earth ponies begin to wheel up the steel anchor.

Turns out their enhanced strength may disappear... but the strength they themselves build up by working out stayed with them. Knowing this I had all the ponies begin some weight lifting exercise to build up muscle. The earth ponies took to it like a fish does water. The pegasi were just above average with the unicorns now at average strength of a regular earth pony.

They have come a long way that's for certain.

"unfurl the sails!" the large white sails flew open to their maximum length as the wind caught them. Turning the wheel I pulled the ship out of the small port as I smiled. "we have set sail ponies!" loud yells of excitement were heard as I smiled. Some time into the training I instilled the excitement of sailing into each of them. While it may still be a couple months until we are battle ready. "okay ponies!" I yelled from my position at the wheel. "today we are just getting everypony used to the rocking of the ship so you can find proper balance! You will be very dizzy when we are back on land though just to warn you all!" as I said this I paused myself as I began to think...

I needed to prepare them for stormy weather... yet there are pegasi that can manipulate the weather... if I ask, and hopefully they say yes, I could have Manehatten weather team cook up a storm and hopefully herd it out over the ocean. That sounds perfect... although ill have to have them do it secretly to prepare them for when a storm suddenly appears.

It was smooth sailing was all I could say and I smiled as the ponies worked together. The earth ponies handled moving around the supplies as well as handling the cannons. They would also be the heavy hitters for when we board or are boarded ourselves.

The Pegasi knowing weather were in charge of making sure the weather didn't suddenly change on us while at the same time keeping the weapons sharp and in usable condition thanks to their keen vision as well.

Unicorns though I was kind of surprised yet kind of not. They were keen shots with bows and arrows. I had a few using a prototype of a musket to see how they did with them and to hear if they think it needs any changes.

The golden armor though? That was changed quickly as it would weight them down if they were sent overboard... I would of suggested leather armor if they weren't ponies... but it turns out they make synthetic leather here so everything was alright. Everypony had their own unique style of wearing sea attire after bringing it up to them. Took a few weeks but they all eventually got what they wanted.

I myself went with the Edward Kenway look cause come on... he was a badass.

After several more hours of sailing I called the entire crew together after having the anchor dropped. "alright everypony! Its time to settle the ranks!" they looked excited and looked at me with hope filled eyes. "the first mate is the pony who will take charge when I am not around or not in good health! This pony will be... Silver Point!" the entire crew roared in approval while some looked confused. "he was chosen because he assisted his fellow crew mates during our time of training! Helping those who didn't understand what to do at first and helping them come up with their own way of doing it! Come on up here Silver."

silver was a kind earth pony who always helped others although he does have a short temper... he also has a lot of patience even though he has such a short temper. He was a black stallion with a silver mane and tail. His cutie mark being that of a gleaming silver sword. He was just close to being the same size as Big Macintosh back in Ponyville. "the Quartermaster will be in charge of keeping stock and ensuring we have all our supplies for our trips out. Their priority is to ensure the safety of our cargo when we start to take the routes! They will take control if both me and Silver are unable to do our duties! I have chosen... Red Coat!" he was known as Red Coat due to the fact all the stallions in his family were red regardless of who married where. He was an average earth pony with literately a dark red coat as his cutie mark... his mane and tell were also the color of blood.

"next will be the navigator. I had given a few of you a test to do in front of me. Then I gave two of you the material to learn navigation... so I have chosen Cloud Druid as our navigator." she was a dark green pony with a white mane and tail with her cutie mark being a brown tree under a cloud.

Does anyone else thing that ponies names are almost always centered around their future cutie mark?

"now until this crew gets more experience I will choose the rest of the positions to be filled... now weigh anchor and lets go home!" hearing a loud yell of agreement I gave a small smile as I stood at the helm...

it feels good to be a captain...


	3. Chapter 3

"captain." I looked towards Silver Point as he walked up the steps. I gave him a smile as I watched Manehatten come into view. He approached with a sad smile on his face. "the crew is worried captain..." I gave a sigh as I already guessed why they would be worried.

"for battle?" he nodded.

"none of them have any experience with fighting on the ocean... combine with the fact that ponies are unable to use their races traits... we are all uneasy..."

"you have a right to be..." he stared towards me as I looked at Manehatten in the distance. "knowing that you are a peaceful race in a world that is changing... changing for better or for worse I have no idea... if you are ready as all the other races are... but you are becoming ready... if not now then sooner or later you all will be... at the moment ponies are just now entering the age of sea warfare... and I fear that if I hadn't come and given confidence to the princesses as well as a promise... you would of all been killed if you lagged behind in the coming ages."

"great..." he muttered annoyed.

"but I do find it strange why only ponies are affected by being on the open sea and not the other races from what I am told. Its very peculiar do you think so."

"that's what quite a few of the other ponies in the guard have been asking. We were always used to how we lived. Changing is quite hard for us."

"but look at whats all around you Silver!" I said throwing my right arm out to motion towards the ship and its crew. "you are all already improving! I just ignited the spark in you and you all took it very easily and quickly." he gave a small smirk.

"wish you were a pony then?" I gave a hearty laugh.

"Nope! I still prefer to have thumbs thank you very much." to emphasize my point I kissed my right hand that was clenched. He chuckled as I soon joined him.

"Captain!" a worried voice yelled as one of the crew burst from the hull on the stairs. "important letter from Princess Celestia!" I narrowed my eyes slightly as I had Silver take over the helm. I walked down the steps as he handed me the scroll. Opening it I began to read it as worry built up in me with every sentence.

 _Jack..._

 _we are on the verge of war... ponies have been accused of overpricing our goods regardless of your ship being the only one we have left at the moment as well as the little supplies we have getting to the markets through the mountains to the north of the Crystal Empire. While the only races understand why we have so little going through it now costs more these days to get ponies willing to go through those treacherous mountains. Because of this I and my sister are to meet are to meet with King War Hawk of the griffons in 3 days or else war will ensue... the only problem is it takes a week to go through the mountains to arrive in griffon country... you are now our only hope to get there on time... once you return to Manehatten you must immediately prepare to set off. We will be bringing a total of 30 guards to give you an amount to prepare for on your ship... but we must leave by nightfall or I fear we might be late..._

 _princess Celestia_

"is everything, alright captain?!" Silver yelled as the nearest crew members looked at me for an answer.

"as soon as we arrive we are to prepare for a weeks journey! Silver I want room made for 30 guards plus myself! The princesses will take my room!" his eyes widened but he nodded. "I want the cannons checked and tied down to be ready on a moments notice should we need them now!" ponies started to scramble off as I gave orders.

Everything on the ship was done just before we reached the port. I immediately sent several ponies out to get food supplies. I was still yelling out orders when I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Celestia, Luna, and the 30 royal day guards arrived at the shipyard. The guards looked on in slight awe as the crew was hurriedly moving things around as well as tying stuff down. "welcome to the ship princesses!" I yelled with respect to my tone. They walked up the gangplank as the guards followed. "you two will take my cabin while I sleep with the rest of the crew. Going to do night and day shifts for the crew split evenly just to tell you. My suggestions would be to get your guards used to not having their traits." they nodded as they gave their orders to the guards who began to walk around the ship to get acquainted with it.

"Captain!" I looked towards Red Coat's head as it popped out at the stairs. "we have a full inventory for our journey!" I gave a smile.

"good! Assist the gunners with the cannons!" he gave a salute before he disappeared below deck, I watched as Cloud Druid approached me with a smile on her face.

"plot has been coursed captain!" I gave her a nod.

"excellent! Hows the weather looking for when we leave port?" I asked her looking towards the sky.

"if we leave soon we might be able to escape a storm that's building up in that direction." she pointed out towards the north. " I say we have an hour before it hits." I gave her a nod.

"more than enough time. Show the guards where they will be sleeping and help their captain decide who does what shift." she gave me a salute as I gave a loud yell.

"We have one-hour ponies before a storm hits! Double time ponies!" instantly they all began to move as fast as they could. Loading up gunpowder barrels as well as ammunition for the cannons as well as some experimental variations. I gave a smile as the last barrel of gunpowder was loaded up as I gave the final order at this port for a few days. "lets set sail ponies!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, I am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called ****Becoming a Wonderbolt** **. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"Captain!" I looked towards the helm as Silver Point yelled from it. "you might want to take a look at this!" I turned back to the guard captain.

"excuse me for a few moments." he nodded as I walked up the steps to the helm and walked over to Silver. He then pointed in front of us as he handed me a spyglass. I grabbed it from him and looked in front of us as I narrowed my eyes at what I saw... a burning ship... from the insignia I could tell it was a zebra vessel and zebra make. "All hands prepare for a salvage operation!" I yelled out as all the crew began to run around their stations. The guards though were confused at what to do. "all ponies not in my crew get to the sides and look out for survivors!" they quickly rushed about and looked over the waters as I turned to Silver. "keep an eye around us Silver... it looks recent..." he nodded as I quickly stepped down the steps. The two princesses coming out of my cabin confused at what was happening.

"Captain Mercer!" I turned towards them. "what is happening?"

"attacked zebra vessel ahead! Having the crew prepare for a salvage to check for survivors!"

"will we still make the timeline?" I gave them a nod.

"at the speed we were going and how the winds are I believe so," I stated.

"then carry on captain. Please alert us of any development." I put my right fist over my heart and gave a quick bow as I walked to the stern. Stepping up onto it I stood on the tip I looked at the wreckage in sadness and anger. Soon we were close to the wreckage as I could now see bodies all around. Floating in the water, on planks of wood, on the mast, everywhere.

"furl the sails!" I yelled as the ship began to quickly slow down. Until we were just a few feet from the wreckage. "drop the anchor!" I heard a loud splash soon after. "Silver Point! I'm going over!" he nodded as I turned to 6 of the closest ponies. 2 of them guards while 4 of them were of the crew. "you six come with me!"

"Sir!" they yelled out as I stood up from the stern and jumped to the other side. Landing I looked at the carnage surrounding me as the six followed me over. All of them gagged and looked around in horror as I took a few steps forward... and heard a squeak... stopping I looked down and lifted my foot to find a small doll. My eyes narrowed as I crouched down and picked it up. "sir... this is a..." I cut off the mare quickly.

"civilian ship... most likely a transport ship," I said before walking over to the side of the ship. I saw how fast the ship was sinking from its damages as I figured out an estimate. "1 hour! That's how long we got. Search the ship from top to bottom!" they began to rush around as I walked towards what I believed to be the captain's quarters. Walking over I slowly pushed it open as I soon pulled back my head from the smell. Steeling myself I pushed the door all the way open and walked in. blood was splattered all over the room as I saw the state of the zebra in the room. He was most definitely the captain that's all I could say.

I walked over to his body. "he was interrogated... but for what..." I asked myself as I looked at his wounds and seeing him tied up. I tried to find clues until I noticed something... his front left hoof was gripping onto the desk tightly... like he was either trying to bare the pain or hiding something.

Pulling his hoof off I stopped a small inscription in the pony language. "may the light of the sun and moon show all that can only be seen by an unknown..." a flash of light caught my attention as I stood up. The light disappeared as I raised an eyebrow and couched down. I spotted a small mirror that was letting the light go. Thinking of the inscription and looking around the room I spotted all the other mirrors. Getting an idea I stood up and walked over to the mirror and began to slowly move it around hoping for a reaction. After about 10 minutes I got it right as light shined all over the room before it illuminated the wall to the right of the door. Quickly walking over I looked at it and saw it was an image of the sun with a blue crescent moon inside of it. Getting another idea I reached with my hand and began to turn the moon until the crescent was looking left... hearing the whirring sounds of a mechanism I stepped back as the wall popped open and my eyes widened. Barrels of maps, documents, some weapons, as well as a small chest that was popped open slightly.

"Captain! We found a few survivors!" I immediately walked out of the room and found one of the guards standing on the deck. "what are you waiting for then! Get them to the ship!" he quickly ran below deck as I walked back into the captains quarters and looked onto the small area that I had unlocked. I then noticed a quickly written note... well a collection of them... each of them in a different language as I picked up the one written in a pony.

 _I am quickly writing notes for whoever unlocks the secret room I had made if they were to stumble upon the ship before it went below the sea. The ship is being attacked by griffons looking for a ship with the pony princesses. If what I hear from the griffon captains yelling it means something big has transpired. They will no doubt interrogate me about it but why would they just attack a zebra vessel? I hope whoever reads these notes... beware the skies and the might of the Blood Hawk..._

I put the paper into my pocket to show the princess later as a mare walked into the room. "captain?" I stood up.

"get the crew to bring over everything in this compartment. We will return what we can to the zebra's should we see them on our journey." she nodded as she quickly went out of the room. I walked towards the door and walked out of them as she returned with 4 more ponies as they rushed into the room.

Seeing that Silver and changed where the ship was for easy access I walked over and climbed the rope onto the deck.

"Captain! Anything interesting besides the survivors?!" Silver point yelled from the helm.

"yeah! A hell of a lot of problems!"


	5. Chapter 5

"are you certain Jack?" I nodded.

"all the signs were there. Plus with the note, I believe that someone is searching for us. How many I have no idea." I stated as I stood in front of the princesses in my quarters, or their quarters now.

"are we underway again? Princess Luna asked as I nodded. "then I suggest sister that we proceed with caution." Princess Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Jack, could you leave us for a few minutes to speak?" I nodded as I did my bow and walked out of the quarters. Seeing all the crew and guards at work I walked up to the helm where Silver was at the wheel.

"anything on the zebras Silver?"

"of the 5... 3 aren't expected to make it..." I lowered my head as I put my hands on the railing. "the three had already lost a lot of blood. If we had magic we would have been able to help them... but without..."

"might as well mercy kill them..." he nodded in sadness.

"although the other two should be alright. Both females and from what the doctor says their blood has similarities."

"mother daughter?" I asked looking at him.

"sisters. One around 19 the other around 14. the older though was only unconscious from lack of food as was the other one. Dehydration was also evident."

"stowaways. That's the only explanation." he nodded. "either of them awake?"

"no captain but we have a few eyes on them for when they do." I nodded as I looked to the right at the open sea. "captain... was that... common? In your world?"

"way back then... it was. Happened every day. Death and destruction everywhere pirates went. I was kind of reluctant to want to go on the open sea. Although I eventually got over it." I turned around and leaned back against the railing. " I still always thought of being a pirate... although a good one after that history lesson. One who only stole from the bad and the evil. Or from those who deserved it." I told Silver.

"Captain!" I heard Red Coat yell as I leaned back and looked down to see him looking up at me. "the younger zebra has woken up!" I smiled. "she's asking for food!"

"well, then what are you waiting for! Get her some food and water!"

"yes sir!" he trotted off towards the stairs as I leaned forward and looked at the churning water behind us. I then stood up straight.

"send somebody should anything come up." he nodded as I walked down the steps and towards the stairs going down. Walking down I then made a turn to the left and walked to the back of the ship. Soon reaching a door that Red Coat walked out of. He jumped a little when he saw me he gave me a nod as he walked away and I walked in to find the young zebra eating the food she was given. "hello young one." she looked towards me but stopped eating when she saw me. Her mane and tail were braided all the way from her roots to its maximum length. Just a couple inches under her head to be exact for her. She had these innocent blue eyes as she stared at me in awe. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her bed with a small smile. "hows the food?" she immediately began to eat once again with gusto as I chuckled. "I'm not going to take the food from your young one." the only thing she did was start to eat more slowly. "you and your sister were found aboard a ship that was boarded. Thankfully you were found by my crew when we searched the ship for survivors. Can you tell me about anything that happened?" she only looked at me with confusion as I expected that they spoke a different language. The captain had probably been the only one on the ship that could speak the different languages

"O que está acontecendo?" I heard the other zebra ask for drowsiness as the younger one spit out all of the food in her mouth.

"Irmã!" the younger zebra yelled in joy as I recognized what she said. They spoke this worlds version of Portuguese. Although I cant tell what it looked like on paper I knew what it sounded like. I turned around in my seat and looked at the older one as she stared at me wide-eyed with her mouth open. Her mane and tail were messy and dirty with her mane covering the right side of her face.

"nice to see you up and awake," I said as she continued to stare at me. I could only hope that she could understand what I was saying...

that was until she screamed...


End file.
